


Alone and Frustrated

by CadaverMidnight



Series: Bruyn and Y'shtola [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Angst then Smut then slight fluff, F/F, FemWol / Y'shtola, Female Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Smut, Warrior of Light / Y'shtola, WoL / Y'shtola, WoL / Y'shtola Rhul, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaverMidnight/pseuds/CadaverMidnight
Summary: The Warrior of Light is tired after months of running around ending finally with the destruction of Castrun Meridianum, and another request from Alphinaud sets her off.Y’shtola comes to check on the WoL for an explanation, and finds the source of her aggression and tension. The two work out a way to release it.
Relationships: Warrior of Light / Y’shtola Rhul
Series: Bruyn and Y'shtola [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143173
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Alone and Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

> Female Roegadyn WoL and Y’shtola smut. My brain said write something, so I wrote this, which is my first piece of fan fiction I’ve ever written. First it was all angst but then my brain said “more smut” so I added smut. Pleas enjoy.

The tall Roegadyn woman’s head tilted back as she drank, gulping greedily before returning the cup to the table. She stared at the cup, eyes unfocused and a grimace clear on her face. It had been a few weeks since the Ultima weapon was destroyed, but somehow that didn’t end the endless jobs she ventured out for the Scions. What was originally just a long term job was turning into a more permanent position, one she wasn’t so sure she had signed on for.   
  
Bruyn Falla attempted to refill her cup with the nearby bottle, and grunted in dismay as the weight of it showed it no longer contained the succor she was hoping for. She stared at the door, dreading what confrontation would lay beyond it in her quest for more drink.   
  
Earlier in the day, Bruyn had entered the Rising Stones, dragging her feet as her axe rested on her shoulder after another mission, one that involved stopping a legion of Kobolds from attacking a caravan full of crystals. She was covered in bites and burns, as the Kobolds had attempted to drag her down after their explosives failed to do the job, and despite the prodigious resistance the blessing of Hydaelyn provided her, each one was tender and felt irritated on her skin.   
  
As she made for her room, to dislodge the armor fused to her skin by sweat, she made eye contact with Alphinaud, who quickly ended the conversation he was in with 3 Crystal Braves to quickly meet her path.   
  
“Bruyn, i'm glad to see you are… in one piece. I'm assuming the mission was a success?” He gazed at her with a confident smile.   
  
Despite her attempts at restraining it in a ponytail, Bruyn’s dark purple hair fell over her eyes as she looked down at the young Elezen, eyes heavily lidded with the stress of the day. She cracked her neck to remove a stubborn kink before answering.   
  
“Well enough. Crystals and caravan made it with nothing more than a few bruises, while the Kobolds will think twice about attacking that route. Hopefully.”   
  
Alphinaud clasped his hands behind his back, a trait he was developing as newly appointed Commander. Bruyn thought it made him look like a tit, as he attempted to portray an air of maturity that outpaced his years.   
  
“That is truly a relief to hear. It’s good to know we can count on those crystals being used for the general good, rather than worry about more primals.”   
  
Bruyn gave a curt nod. “Then unless there’s anything else-”   
  
“I'm glad you asked,” he quickly answered, as Bruyn winced a little and felt her heart clench. “There are rumors of Garlean movements around the remains of Castrum Meridianum, and we need someone to confirm them. A large squad would be noticed too easily, especially with the dangers the ruins provide, but having a single well trained soldier should be enough. You are more than well trained, it would be a simple mission for you to complete tomorrow.”   
  
Bruyn shook her head, tension building behind her forehead as her heart started beating faster.   
  
“I'm not exactly stealthy. Can’t Thancred handle it? The man is a ghost made flesh.”   
  
Alphinaud’s eyes turn downcast. “He’s.. still recuperating after the siege on the Castrum. There’s no one else to trust with this right now.”   
  
Bruyn gave an exasperated sigh, as she clenched her eyes and rubbed her temples.    
  
“Fine, but I need at least a couple days to rest before-”   
  
“It has to be tomorrow, we need to be sure as soon as we can that there are no further dangers the Garleans can create with the Castrum, even with the damage it sustained.”   
  
Her hand and face dropped in response. “It’s a massive crater, Alphinaud, i'm pretty sure there’s not much for us to worry about that can’t wait 2 days.”   
  
Alphinaud’s ears twitched slightly, as his eyes narrowed a degree. “Bruyn, if there were any remains of the projects the Garleans were working on, and they were to be recovered, who knows what could happen. We’ll expect the report by the end of tomorrow.”   
  
“Listen, Alphnaud, i’m a little tired.. I need to rest after the previous missions you’ve sent me on, which I handled like a breeze by the way, before I do anything else. I may be your ‘Warrior of Light’ but im still mortal, so unless you want-”   
  
Alphinaud waved his hand dismissively. “It’s only been a few short missions, i'm sure you’re fine, so please, be sure-”   
  
Bruyn’s face was suddenly in front of his. “Listen here, you short deaf blueblood, i’ve been running pell mell all over Eorzea doing the dirty work of your Braves and the Scions for the last few months, and i’ve yet to have a week to myself, so if I ask for a couple days to rest before killing anyone else you want dead, i’m gonna take those days. You got it??” The anger in her voice rang out clear in the small space as heads turned.   
  
Alphinaud shrank back, getting smaller than he already was in comparison to the large Roegadyn woman. “I-I Well that’s-I mean-”   
  
“I'm glad we understand each other! You’ll get your report as soon as i’m ready. Now, unless you want me to stuff you in a closet for a few days, you’ll leave me be until i get back to you!” Bruyn stomped over to the bar, reaching over to grab one of the larger bottles as heads turned to follow her.   
  
Her feet fell hard as she carried her axe and bottle past Alphinaud, still frozen in place, and to the area they used for housing, looking to start her weekend with a drink.   
  
Now with the bottle dry and it being later in the evening, she would have to brave the Stones and any who would try to speak with her about the previous events to get another drink to ease her rapidly drying throat and the tightness in her chest that had been developing since.   
  
Bruyn stared a hole in the door before gathering the will to get up with a sigh. As she turned the knob and opened it, she was surprised to see a figure with pointed ears, hand raised to knock.

“... Y’shtola. Evenin. Anything I can help you with this night?”   
  
The Miqo’te’s hand drops as her gaze hardens after being slightly startled. “You can help explain what happened this afternoon, and why you treated Alphinaud so poorly.”   
  
Bruyn rests her head against the half opened door, a slight thunk filling the space of the empty hallway. “Listen, it’s been a week, I’m just looking to rest so if you don’t mind I’m going to get another bottle.”   
  
But as she opened the door to escape, Y’shtola pushed past her in a stiff step and moved to take a Seat at the table across from where Bruyn previously sat with her empty cup. “Not before this is resolved. Sit.” She gestured at the seat with a hand, showing little room for objection from the Warrior. Bruyn closed the door as she re-entered the room to plop heavily into the empty chair.   
  
A quiet moment passed before Y’shtola broke it. “Pray, tell me the reasoning behind shouting at the Commander of the Crystal Braves and demeaning him in front of the troops.”   
  
“Commander?? He’s 16!”   
  
“And clearly fit for the duty at the time of the Braves founding.” Y’shtola tapped the table in clear annoyance.   
  
“I just wanted a couple days without swinging my axe after the many many missions I’ve been sent out on for the lot of you. I don’t see an issue, no matter the concerns that Alphinaud has.” Bruyn’s head hung low, not meeting the gaze of the woman across the table as she explained.   
  
“I’m still uncertain as to why that warranted such unkind behavior towards Alphinaud. Maybe with a gentler hand the result would’ve been the same without the beratement. But still, your actions speak to more than just an annoyance with Alphinaud’s… numerous requests. What else was behind it.” Her eyes focused on the Roegadyn.   
  
Bruyn looked up quickly to stare at Y’shtola. “... What’s my favorite drink?”   
  
Y’shtola’s ears flattened as she raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”   
  
Bruyn’s voice is flat as she asked again. “What. Is my favorite drink?”   
  
Y’shtola held the gaze for a quiet moment. “... Did Alphinaud get the wrong drink after asking you? Im sure if-”   
  
“You don’t know! After all this time, after you recruited me in Limsa, you know nothing about me do you?” Her voice rose as she spoke.   
  
“I am sorry that I have not had the time to question you about your drinking habits, we’ve had some dangerous enemies that we’ve needed to confront.”   
  
Bruyn threw her arms out as her eyes widened incredulously. “It’s not about the drink! It’s about how every time any of you talk to me, you need something hacked to pieces, or some dangerous location scouted out! None of you have once asked me to something as simple as a cup of tea or about my life before all this in all the time we’ve worked together!”   
  
Her hands fell to her thighs, a loud slap being made. “With all of Minfillia’s talk of family, I thought at least we’d get together to chat, but I feel more like an outsider here than i did looking for work in Limsa! And then you all keep asking me to do all of these missions in Eorzea’s defense. Do you know how that feels? How that makes me think about how you all see me??”   
  
The Miqo’te’s face softened, red rising to her cheeks. “I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that was how you felt. You’re right we haven’t had the time to-”   
  
“We’ve had a few moments before this, Y’shtola.” Bruyn interrupted, causing the Miqo’te to glance up with her eyes slightly narrowed. “But it’s always been talk about a new mission or new problem to solve. Never asking about If I, or anyone really, is okay about what’s happening, or how they’re feeling. It’s awful it-it makes me feel invisible, like if I died tomorrow, you all would soldier on and find another sap to do your killing.”   
  
Y’shtola’s ears flicked forward. “That’s unworthy of you to say. You’ve done so much for us, and we would be devastated if we lost you.”

“Then say something! Say anything! Just-just talk to me! I’m tired of being here, in a place where I feel alone, Y’shtola, where a kind word or touch feels yalms away. The uncertainty here is overwhelming sometimes and I don’t…” The Roegadyn went quiet, hands clenched on her thighs. She rose from her seat, legs failing for a moment, having to grasp the table to keep her balance. “I’m going to get another bottle.”   
  
“Now, wait. Wait, you can’t leave it on this, sit down.” Y’shtola followed Bruyn to the door, grabbing her hand as she reached for the knob. “What can I do to show you we care?” Her eyes focused intently on Bruyn’s face, who was unable to return the gaze.   
  
“Let me go.”    
“Not until you tell me what can be done.”   
“It doesn’t matter, Y’shtola, just forget it.”   
“Tell me!”   
“It doesn’t matter!”   
“Tell me what you want!”   
“Let go!”

“What do you want??”   
“I don’t know I-!”   
“You do so tell me!”

“Just stop!”

“Tell me! I want to-”   
  
Y’shtola’s words were cut off as she was lifted off her feet, placed against the door, and felt a pair of lips meet hers, forcefully mushed together for a very very still moment before parting. Y’shtola felt Bruyn’s heavy breath against her neck as Bruyn rested her head against the door.   
  
“I want.. I want to touch you.” Her lips and teeth dragged against the Migo’te’s neck while her hands explored her waist and thighs. “I’m… tired. Of feeling alone. Of not being touched by someone else.”   
  
Y’shtola’s hands laid flat against the wall as she craned her neck in response to the Roegadyn’s lips. “W-well… I..” She inhaled deeply as teeth nip a little harder, fingers grasp deeper. “That is a request that-that i am not opposed to agreeing to… Maybe if you had asked sooner, rather than insult Alphinaud, it wouldn’t have come to that.” Her hands slowly, cautiously, wrapped around Bruyn’s waist before travelling as far as they could up her back.   
  
The tall woman’s shadow that completely covers the smaller Miqo’te shifts as its source chuckled breathily. “Still lecturing? Like this?” Bruyn’s lips travelled north, kissing each ilm before meeting Y’shtola’s, Bruyn inhaled deeply as they kissed, taking the woman’s scent in. As they part, both women breath heavily, lips still reaching, but uncertain if they will be received again.   
  
“Only until the lesson is learned.” Y’shtola leaned forward, searching and finding Bruyn’s ear with her teeth.   
  
“You want a lesson learned. Fine. Here’s a lesson for you.” The Roegadyn’s large hand easily cradles and guides the whole of Y’shtola’s face away from the side of her head back to the front, lips meeting again, more forcefully than the first, but more sure in the action, as Y’shotla felt the door against the back of her head for a second time.    
  
These lips seem to fit perfectly as they danced, as Bruyn slipped her tongue in between them to explore the mouth of the woman in front of her, who hummed in surprise, but didn’t resist. Teeth then pull against Y’shtola’s lips, eager in their discovery. With every new kiss, Bruyn leaned harder and harder into the woman, until she was almost flush with the wall herself. Both breathed heavy as they pull apart.   
  
“You-you enjoy being a brute it seems.” Y’shtola’s hand cupped the side of Bruyn’s face, a gesture the Roegadyn clearly appreciated as she nuzzled it.   
  
“Only when I see something I want. And there’s more here that I want, Y’shtola. If you’ll give it to me.” Bruyn’s hands firmly squeezed the Miqo’te’s ass, causing a shocked gasp to escape her lips.

“O-Oh you’re asking? I thought brute’s only take.” She replied with a mocking lilt in her tone, biting her lip to hide a smile.   
  
“Hrmmm you’re the one being rude now. Fine. I can play that way.” She once again lifts Y’shtola, this time for their lips to meet as she carried her away from the door and leaned her against the table.   
  
Bruyn tore her lips away, spun Y’shtola to face the table, and pushed her face down against the wood. “Stay there for a moment.”   
  
Y’shtola’s face scrunched in confusion for a moment. “What do you intend-” She gasped as Bruyn heavily spanks her rear, hand staying in place as it landed. “Taking what I want.” Bruyn answered. She leaned over Y’shtola, using her teeth to leave marks on the woman’s neck as her hand slowly rubbed the cheek she smacked. Her hand flashed away before smacking again, causing Y’shtola flinch with a gasp as her ass jiggled. 

  
Bruyn’s hand continued to smack the ass of the woman over the table in an even tempo while she kissed and nibbled Y’shtola’s neck, the pitch of her voice rising, her ass and legs shaking a little more with each hit. Y’shtola bit her lips as her neck and rear were explored and marked, uncertainty showing in her movements as she raised and lowered her ass in expectation. “I-it’s getting to be a little s-sore, love.”   
  
Bruyn removed her teeth from the well bruised patch of neck she nursed to move to her ear. “Sounds like we should move on then.” Her hand slid lower, tracing the outline of the crotch of the pants the Miqo’te wears, another gasp escaping her. Bruyn nuzzled her neck and hummed satisfied. “I love hearing that sound of yours. It’s beautiful, Shtola.”   
  
“S-silence. Do not mock me, Warrior.”

“Never.”   
The tone in Bruyn’s response, the assurance and confidence they imply, created another pause between them both.   
  
Until Bruyn resumed her tracing, legs stiffening in response. Bruyn slowly rubbed circles around the slight dampness that appeared at her touch as Y’shtola continued to bite her lip to contain herself.   
Bruyn caught the focus on Y’shtola’s face as she worked to please the woman and leaned into her shoulder. “Let it out. Let me hear. Show me,” she murmured into the soft of Y’shtola’s ears.   
  
“And give y-you the satisfaction? Unlikely.” Bruyn smiled and increased her speed in retaliation, circling faster and faster, as Y’shtola’s hips rose higher in their desire. “I’m asking nicely,” she continued to murmur, “I don’t want to take it.”   
  
“At the pace you’re moving, you’ll have to.” Y’shtola opened a single eye as Bruyn looked up, and flashed the Roegadyn a daring smile. The smile on Bruyn’s face grew starker as her fingers stopped. “You’re too much fun. Alright, here’s another lesson. Don’t upset me.”   
  
Her hand gripped the top of Y’shtola’s pants and pantaloons underneath, and ripped them both down to reveal a perfect red pair of cheeks. Bruyn quickly took two of her fingers and plunged them in between the wet lips of Y’shtola’s legs, dragging a short muted gasp from her.   
  
Bruyn’s fingers moved in and out with savage motions, her thumb rubbing the woman’s clit in figures as she did. “I want to hear you, Shtola. Let me hear you.”   
  
Y’shtola buried her face in her arm, biting the fabric of her jacket, as she was thrust back and forth from the force the Roegadyn imparted on her rear, hips showing no further uncertainty in their needs. The wet sounds from Bruyn’s fingers grew louder and more furious as she kept her silence, resisting the building pressure she felt deep inside. “N-Not yet. M-more,” she responded through gritted teeth.   
  
“Oh. Well if you insist.” Bruyn inserted another finger as she increased the pace, thumb tracing faster figure 8’s, the table rocked and squeaked as one attempted to wear down the resistance of the other. The red curves of Y’shtola’s ass shook as Bruyn went about her work, a smile on her face as her teeth gripped the Miqo’te’s shoulder, her own hips ground against the other woman’s in excitement. “Now, Y’shtola. Let it out. Let me hear it….. Please.”   
  
As she uttered the plea, the building pressure in Y’shtola rose to its crescendo and rippled throughout her body. Her back arched as she shoved herself further onto Bruyn’s fingers, thrusting in time with the waves of pleasure that ripped through her. “Brrrrruuuuuuuyyynnnnnn…..!” She moaned desperately, in a demand for more and more and more.

Bruyn held still, letting the Miqo’te ride herself out on the waves, allowing her to use her fingers as she saw fits, all the while kissing her neck, humming in satisfaction to the sounds she worked for. “There it is. There’s what we wanted..”   
  
Y’shtola slowed down, her moans turning into gasps of air as she rested on the table to recover in the aftershocks. “A-are you satisfied now?” She turned to glance over her shoulder at Bruyn nestled into her neck. A glint underneath dark hair peered out as Bruyn responded, “No.”   
  
Bruyn ducked between Y’shtola’s limp legs before the still recovering woman realised what she was doing, as she felt the Roegadyn woman’s tongue slowly and deliberately drag along her damp lips. She arched upwards, as the sensation ran a charge through her spine. “B-Bruyn wait I need a mo-AH,’ she attempted to ask before being interrupted by Bruyn’s probing tongue.

Bruyn’s hands gripped Y’shtolas ass for control as she worked her jaw up and down, her tongue deep between the other woman’s lips, driven by a hunger deeper than any for food or drink. The Miqo’te still wet, dripped down Bruyn’s chin, causing her to smile as she worked, getting a deep taste of the woman who squirmed above on the table, the sensitivity of Y’shtola’s lips making it almost unbearable for her.   
  
“Bryun, by the twelve, you need to sl-oh gods oh gods ohhhhhhhfffffffffffuck!”, she cried in disbelief as her hips moved furiously against Bruyn’s face. “Don’t-don’t-don’t you dare-fucking right there-don’t you dare stop, just fffffffff-!” The miqo’te unable to continue as she’s overwhelmed by the pulsing warmth in her lower body, previously a steady oncoming storm, now a wild wave rising and falling without abandon and without direction.   
  
The waves crest and completely swallowed her as the Roegadyn woman reintroduced her fingers to the motion, Y’shtola arched her back as far as she could bend in response, one hand attempting to reach back for a grip on Bruyn’s hair, the other digging deep grooves into the table, as she cried out in bliss, no words known to her to describe her state. Bruyn removed her lips to gently bite one of the pink ass cheeks as she admired the results of her work.   
  
Y’shtola released the arch in her back, the support from her nails dug into the wood the only thing preventing her from collapsing. “Y-you should have said-said something sooner. Had I known you could-you could, twelve be good I need some water,” Y’shtola gasped trying to say anything. Bruyn gently pulled the pants she had torn off the woman back up, light kisses planted on her waist as she did. “Of course. First, here.” 

Bruyn lifted Y’shtola’s legs out from under her, cradling her and planting light kisses on her forehead as she carried Y’shtola to the bed before gently placing her down. Bruyn turned to a pitcher and a cup next to the bed, poured, and sat next to Y’shtola to offer the cup, as she rose to gulp down the water.   
  
Bruyn leaned over, lips kissing the shoulder of Y’shtolas jacket. “Mmmmm that was nice.”   
  
“That was-Well that was unexpected. Not the outcome I thought was going to occur when coming to ask you to explain. But not undesirable.” She leaned into the Roegadyn as she spoke, resting her forehead on the top of Bruyn’s head.   
  
“I'm glad my performance was ‘not undesirable’…. Maybe I can give you another to improve,” Bruyn murmured, nuzzling into Y’shtolas shoulder, prompting a smack to the top of her head.   
  
“You said you’d never mock.”   
“That wasn’t mocking. Playful ribbing.”

“You’re awful.”

“You don’t seem to mind.”

“... No. I don’t seem to at all.”

The Miqo’te placed the cup back next to the pitcher, before laying down into the bed, pulling Bruyn with her, whose face widened in surprise as she did. Y’shtola rested her head atop Bruyn’s as they lay, wrapping her arms around Bruyn’s shoulders as her eyes slowly closed.

“Y-you’d like to stay the night with me? You sure?” Bruyn stammered warily, glancing up from her position curled into Y’shtola.   
  
“Mmmm. I have no desire to explain myself so late at night, and your touch is pleasing. Your bed doubly so,” she quietly answered the woman. “We can scout as Alphinaud wishes the day after tomorrow, where you will also apologize to him for your insults, and he to you for being dismissive of your needs.”   
  
“Oh… I can.. Agree to that.” Bruyn turned into Y’shtola’s chest as she responded, her own arms wrapping around the other woman’s waist, eyes slowly closing. As she did, she listened to the Miqo’te’s breathing, slow and steady. “Much better than the quiet..” she thought before floating to sleep alongside her new… partner? A question for the morning.


End file.
